hypothetical_servantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio Salieri
Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart! ─── I am the one that kills you. Your honor, your songs, your traces,Let's kill everything. As soon as you enter the ground on the ground, This time I will kill you with this hand. Gottlieb, a man loved by God. Class: Avenger Attribute: Earth Alignments: Chaotic - Evil Active Skills First Skill: Innocent Monster E X Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. Increases own critical damage for 3 times, 5 turns. Second Skill: Wailing Facade A Increases own Arts performance for 3 times, 5 turns. Third Skill: Flames of Slashing and Burning B Reduces one enemy's defense for 3 times, 5 turns. Passive Skills Avenger C Reduces party's debuff resistance by 6% except himself. Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage by 16% Oblivion Correction B Increases own critical damage by 8%. Self-Replenishment (Magic) C Charges own NP gauge by 3.3% every turn. Bond Bond 1 Height / weight: 181 cm · 65 kg Source: "Gray man", Mozart assassination legend etc. Region: Europe Attribute: Chaotic / bad gender: male There are many soliloquies. Their wavelength matches with Jeanne d'Arc Horta or Gwangju King (and the person himself thinks). The wavelength does not match the phantom. In the presence of Marie Antoinette it becomes quiet like a borrowed cat. Bond 2 According to the order of the master, Excellent servant to quickly detain the target. There is no human character or intention intervening there. Originally thoughtful, owner of calm personality. However, the spirit of Sarieri has already cracked because of becoming an innocent monster. It also worked for the worse one that fused with the "gray man" equal to the legend of the death god. When I saw Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, he probably ignored the instructions of Master and could be ended up as a runaway machine of slaughter Bond 3 ○ Innocent Monster: EX Sarieli before his life does not kill anyone. However, as the assassination legend spread in later years penetrated the world, Antonio Salieri was nothing other than to turn it into an innocent monster. Originally a separate skill "self denial" fuses, it is a kind of compound skills. ○ Tailor exterior: Salieri wears the outer shell / exterior as an anti-hero. This was mixed with the existence like the death god who appeared in July 1791 as "Requiem · 2 minor" for composing "July 1791" which often appeared in the record about Mozart, Ability. During battle, Sarieri automatically wears this and operates as a fighting device of slaughter. ○ Fire in Yuhara: B The cursefully spreading schedule, the dissemination of the Mozart assassination legend was just like the fire of Yuhara. Avenger Salieri has its own power as malignant, slanderous, lazy fight, demagogue, and breeze whispers of people who are equal to themselves. It instantly weakens the spirit of the targeted group, and it also functions as an intense mental attack. If the subject does not have magical defense measures, it is possible to let himself die. Bond 4 "Sermon God, have mercy on me" Rank: C type: Anti army treasure Range: 1 to 20 Maximum Capture: 50 Dio Santissimo Miselcodia di mi. For a living thing, it compresses huge murderous intent until it is uncontrollable, coagulates it, and mixes it with magical power to play a ruined song that erodes both the spirit and the body. Antonio Salieri, who has never been able to possess it, is an innocent monster servant ─ ─ Avenger Sarriel only has the exclusion of music treasure equipment. ... ... but sadly. That "music" comparable to Amadeus, Sarieli converted into an avenger can not be recognized as "sound" forever. Bond 5 ─── Antonio Salieri was a friend of Amadeus Mozart. Originally it would not have been inscribed on the throne as an anti-hero. Although Salieri was deprived of the position of former court chairman, he was respected as a respected musician, and made a disciple of many musicians and their children. Among them were Josmere, the first disciple of Mozart, Franz Xsserver Wolfgang Mozart, Mozart's son, and Beethoven. However, in the 1820s. The legend that Mozart was murdered by Sariel suddenly spread to the world. Despite being different from the facts, people dreamed of a cruel story of "a genius loved by God and a prodigy who deeply deprived it of resentment". Even the word "old age Sarieri tells his disciple Mosheres," not even "anything but malicious slander" was disseminated as a confession of sin. Regretting sins, even rumors that the old man told him to cut his throat with his knife himself was whispered in truth. Extra And after a long time. The existence of Sarieri which continued distorted existence by the unknown assassination legend also learns to the legend "gray man" related to the end of Amadeus and fulfills the present world as a servant. Anti-hero who hurts people ─ ─ Sorrowful things. An angry one. Something to kill the beloved child of God. One sitting, as an innocent monster. ◆ From its origin, Seranto Salieri is an aggressive being, It is a type of servant that is difficult to communicate. Care must be taken for handling. (It seems that there was some reason in existence due to some correction at the current time in the hearing band) Noble Phantasm Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi Deals damage to all enemies. Reduces party's critical star generation rate by 20% for 3 turns. Demerit Saint Graph Salieri_1.png Salieri_2.png Salieri_3.png Salieri4.png